Hinozall
is a Boss Yo-kai that first appeared in Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters, and would later go on to be the first Yo-kai to obtain an Awakened form, named , which appears as a Boss Yo-kai in Yo-kai Watch Busters: Moon Rabbit Team. In Yo-kai Watch 3, Hinozall and his Awoken variation can be befriended, with both being Lightning-attribute Rank S Yo-kai of the Shady tribe, with Hinozall being a Rare Yo-kai while his Awoken variation is a Kami Yo-kai instead. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, Hinozall and his Awoken variation are recruitable in their Boss forms, with Hinozall retaining his original Rank, whereas his Awoken variation is a Rank SS Wib Wob. Biology Hinozall is based on Level-5 CEO , which the two of them shares the same similarities in appearance. He has red messy hair, with purple at the loose ends. He wears a crown on his head and has a pink skin color, but a green color that starts from top of his head until his nose. He wears a black jacket with a gray shirt beneath. He is seen with his desk containing a computer, coffee mug, a Nintendo 3DS console, a cellphone and a paper. He has six arms in total and wears his wristwatch on the right side of one of his arms. Beneath his desk, there are four skulls seen as well a spirit in the middle. Some say that the skulls on the bottom of his desk are the employees Of Level 5. Also, around his desk are six blue wisp-like flames. The awoken form of Hinozall gives him a different appearance, which he has this time an azure colored hairstyle with purple ends. The same pink skin color, but the green color from his eyes to his nose is colored red. He wears a gold colored jacket with a gold colored tie and a black shirt beneath. He has two screens on his desk, using both arms on his keyboard, while his other arms are holding two colored Nintendo 3DS consoles, which one is black and the other blue. In one hand he holds his cellphone, and in another, he holds his pen. His desk has a blue top, and beneath the color is black having a golden orb in the middle. Below his desk are as well several skulls and purple flames that rises next to his face. He has a golden ring on his back surrounded with golden flames. Hinozall is talkative and proud of his work, but he is a bit of a workaholic. He likes to create his own spaces and has a lot of potential control over the world in game. His character sometimes breaks the "fourth wall" with his powers. He also possesses a Yo-kai Watch, which he uses to summon various Yo-kai. In the Japanese version of the game, Gerappo Dance Train plays when you fight him. In the English version, the opening version of Yo-kai Watch 2 plays instead. He can teleport short distances, call for beams of lasers, sometimes referred as "The Level 5 Beams" to shoot from the sky and to call in his employees to protect him. Later in the games he can also create a very strong shield to protect himself, as well as heal himself with a "3 hour nap". Hinozall also says several different phrases while battling. The phrases are "Yeah, I'll have the usual.", "Yes, one beam please.", "Get it right already!","Thats It!","Good!" and "little to the right.". If the player hits him, he will sometimes react by saying "Oof" or "Ahh". Profile Yo-kai Watch 3 Hinozall can be befriended in the Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki-exclusive Request "Dream Conversion! Hi no Shin VS Jaws", which is only available after clearing the Pick! Interview Exam. His Awoken variation can only be found in Busters Treasure mode, after linking together a copy of Tempura and Sukiyaki as of Update 2.0. Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Hinozall can be recruited from the Yo-kai roulette, while his Awoken form can be fought and potentially befriended in a special battle. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Moveset (Both) |50-110|-|Single enemy}} |70-120|Lightning|Single enemy}} |-|-|Single ally|The inspirited Yo-kai becomes enlighten with fresh ideas, bringing all stats up.}} |155-232|-|Random|Rains down green lasers down onto his foes.}} |-|-|Self|Disables attacks/finishing blows once.}} Etymology Name origin His name comes from Level-5 founder and CEO, Akihiro Hino. Hino's last name is used for Hi no Shin's name. Hi no Shin's name means "God of the Day" or "God of the Sun". Likewise Hinozall is also derived from Akihiro Hino's last name, and most likely a pun of the phrase "He knows all" referencing his god-like abilities. Domniscian comes from "Dominique" (a french name) and "Omniscient". Intelecto is translated as "Intellect". In other languages * Portuguese (Brazil): Arquiteto Category:Male Characters Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Shady Tribe Category:Yo-kai That Love Meat Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Pink Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai